Im Not Leaveing You Sora'
by Nikey161
Summary: Sora and Kiki O.C. seem to always run in to people that are trying to kill them constintly. When they have a run in with Axel nether comes out to well. Kiki soon relises to save the worlds she may have to die her self.


Name: Kiki

Powers: fire, water, earth, wind (basic)

Personality: never gives up, always has a sweet smile on there face, more you will have to read

Weapon: your powers, Keyblade

Your (Kiki) POV:

You where in a mixed battle, You, Sora, Donald and Goofy VS 100 nobodies and Axel. You ducked from a fire ball moving at you but shot one back in return. You were fighting Axel and Sora was watching your back for nobodies, as Donald and Goofy where battling them in the crowed. All of you tired and bleeding but still was not giving up know. You sang your Keyblade gust to barely miss Axel's face.

"Aw little princess getting tired?" Axel teased.

Know you where mad, griping on to the Key tighter. You blood raced, your face and palms sweaty and dripping with blood.

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" You screamed running full speed.

You nearly cut his head off! Swing and blocking the fire as it came.

'Wait....' you thought 'if he's fire that means....'

You grow a evil grin on your face, looked around to see a wishing well near, perfected.

"What you give up? It was gust getting fun!" Axel said seeing you not attacking and tuck that as advantage. He shot a wave of fire at you as you stud there. Suddenly the water from in the well can up and blocked that attack and headed of Axel. Seeing out of the corner of your eye to see the last of the nobodies taken care of. Sora walked up to you seeing Axel on the ground in pain. You turned your back to him and smiled at Sora.

"Well that worked" You said happily, Sora smiled weekly back.

"Why you little b****!" Axel screamed getting up as a portal was going around him

"Kiki! Watch out!" Sora screamed as you turned around to see a big fire ball heading toured you.

Your eye wide, Suddenly Sora pushed you to the ground as you hared him cry in pain. You looked up to see Sora on ground beside you, with a burn in his side.

"SORA!" You cried.

Pulling him on to your lap to see the damage, his stomach was showing with a big burn in the middle. You picked him up on to your back gust to fall again. Looking down at your leg with burns all over. That was not stopping you, struggling to your feet to see no one around.

"Grate!" You said waking to the main rode seeing black figures in the up the rode. Heartless! You ran with Sora still on your back to the nearest ally. Laying Sora on the ground seeing him still out for the cont. Quickly putting as big as you can rock shield over the two of you. Your power was draining as you dropped to your knees on the ground next to Sora. Going throw your and his pocket to find only one potion. Tears came to your eyes still with a smile on your face looking at Sora that was now in your lap. You popped the cork with your mouth and blow it aside, opening his mouth so hare his faint breath. Poring the green liquid to see him not drinking it. Tears came to your eye to see him dieing right in front of you. Why didn't he let you get hit and you would take the pain. One good answer- He's your friend and friend don't like to see other friends in pain. And this is one of those times, you weren't going to let him die not now.

"Come on Sora work for for me." You said looking at the potion running down hims cheek.

Only one way, you tuck a swig of the bitter stuff and put your lips on his, blushing . Making him drink it if he likes it or not. His lip felt so soft but cold. You leaned up to he had sowed it and the burn was disappearing, you tuck the rest in to your mouth and put your lips to his.

Sora POV: You started to regain your strength, felling the pain drifting away. Something on your lip, warm and soft, suddenly you felt something going down our throat! You flickered your eyes to see what it was. Kiki eyes closed for head lightly touching yours, lip in twined. You started to blush madly seeing your best friend and childhood crush kissing you. Wait... this stuff it's… a potion! Seeing that she was trying to get to drink it, so you soloed the rest as you eyes went half open. Kiki started to back off a little releasing your lip from hers.

'This is my only chance' you thought to your self, suddenly throwing your arms around her waist pulling her back. You looked in to her wide maron eyes, slowly she closed then and started to kiss back. You closed your eyes the rest of the way as you two stayed in this passion for a good 5 minutes. Finely braking apart gasping for breath as you two sat up. She had a smile on her face, sitting there bleeding still.

"Kiki are you ok?!" you asked seeing the burn on her leg.

"Sora your ok." She said with a weak smile, not answering you question.

You looked at her sadly seeing her in pain, happy to see you without pain. Suddenly She dropped on to the ground.

"KIKI!" you yelled.

Picking her put in to your arms, tears started to form. You had to get help.

Sometime later:

Your (Kiki) POV:

You were waking up from the pain that your felt in your head and leg. Opening your eyes to see that you were back at the house (Hollow Bastion) ,seeing the sun setting out the window. Looking down at your body on a bed under the covers with from what you could fell a bandage leg and head. The door opened and walked in was Sora, you turned your head to show him your were awake. His eyes went wind and rushed to your side. Seeing tears form in his eyes when he bent down to look you eye to eye.

"Sora are you ok?" you asked putting you hand on his cheek wiping off the tear that had fallen.

He grabbed your hand and held is tightly but gently.

"Kiki im glade your awake." He said looking in to your eyes with the sweetest smile ever.

"Sora…why did you block that attack back there?" you asked as it went silent.

His cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Because I care about you Kiki... why did you use the last potion to save me?" He asked with a little grin on his face.

You started to blush madly remembering the kiss.

"Well Sora….I did it because I care about you too more then gust care….*blushes so red* I-I love you Sora." You said leaning up giving a peck on the lips to him.

Turning your face thinking he did not fell the same way. You felt his hand on you cheek and turned your face so you were now looking in to his sea blue eyes. He got closer and his lip over lapped yours. You kissed back and it was to sweet, soft and caring. 5 minutes went by and you to broke apart.

"I love you too Kiki." He said stroking your cheek.

"In the ally I promised myself something." You said with a smile.

"Oh ya what was that?" he asked softly with his for head on yours.

"I not leavening you Sora even if it means my life." You said softly back as his lip closed in again.

The End


End file.
